


Mamihlapinatapai

by Isa_no_Tenshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Isa_no_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendría que darse cuenta, ¿Esto no es ser demasiado obvio? Sherlock ha descubierto asesinos seriales con menos. Pero aun si lo hace, es demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapai

Sherlock tendría que darse cuenta, piensas distraídamente, tendría que darse cuenta, ¿cierto? De tu mano apretada al despedirte, del  aire contenido en tus pulmones, de cuan hilarante encuentras todo esto, es Sherlock Holmes, a él no se le escapa nada, ¿verdad?

Él debería haber notado el temor en tus ojos, de alguna estúpida manera tendría que darse cuenta de lo que estabas pensando, quizás el modo en el que acomodaste tu cabello, la mancha de pasta de dientes en algún lado de tu camisa, la nula cantidad de loción, el cómo no te has afeitado en algunos días, él debería darse cuenta.

Piensas distraídamente que lo hace, que él se da cuenta de todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, de cuanto quieres correr a la distancia, sostener  su mano y no volver la mirada atrás, de pie allí, en el portal de la calle Baker, cuando sostienes su mano y él sonríe de medio lado, ¿Por qué se saludan así?, ustedes no necesitaban saludarse ni despedirse.

Solo bastaba una sonrisa o un grito para avisar que estaban en casa o que salían de ella… _pero claro_ , esta ya no era tu casa, eras un simple invitado acompañado por su anfitrión a la entrada, simple cordialidad, como su saludo, como sus manos se aprietan juntas y se sacuden, como demostrando la madurez de su relación, de su amistad.

—Buena suerte mañana—murmura quedamente y parpadeas un par de veces, ni siquiera tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos, no esta noche.

—Suena como si me alistara a la batalla—tratas de bromear, no funciona y lo sabes.

— ¿No es eso lo que harás?—él tampoco puede, su sonrisa no desaparece, pero es como si no estuviera allí.

¿No estás siendo obvio?, querías quedarte allí, plantado, con la mano que aun no abandona la tuya, como si eso fuera lo único importante, _parece serlo_.

Desvías ligeramente la mirada al interior, a las escaleras, como si pidieras permiso de quedarte, en cambio, Sherlock mueve su cuerpo, cubriéndote la vista, negándote de alguna manera la entrada, como si no quisiera postergar más el tiempo de tu estadía y suspiras.

—Buenas noches—murmuran casi al mismo tiempo, cuando sus manos se separan y el frio llena tu palma, extrañando el calor humano que desprende tu amigo… _tu padrino de bodas._

Reprimes una risa amarga y desvías tu mirada a tu mano, el temblor intermitente aparece y tú la aprietas un poco para alejarlo, y llevas tu mano a tu cabello, despeinándolo.

¿Esto no es ser demasiado obvio? Sherlock ha descubierto asesinos seriales con menos. Sus ojos se encuentran, quieres hacer una broma que los regrese a los viejos días, pero no eres capaz de pensar en ninguna.

— ¿Guardaste el anillo?—dices en su lugar y él asiente, casi como si esperara a que lo mencionaras— ¿No hiciste ningún experimento con ellos?—casi esperas que lo haya hecho, que los haya partido por la mitad o disolvido en acido, pero él solo niega.

—He cumplido al pie de la letra con mi propósito—dice sin mucho esfuerzo, tú no sonríes y él parece darse cuenta¸ _se da cuenta de todo_ —No lo arruinaré—dice de nuevo, como una promesa, como si él pensara que era algo que necesitabas escuchar.

Bajas la mirada, solo lo suficiente como para no tener un ataque de locura, y vuelves a mirarlo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Deseabas que lo hiciera, que evitara esto, cualquier excusa estaría bien, ¿un asesino en Cardiff?, perfecto para ti, ¿un perrito atrapado en una alcantarilla?, ¡haberlo dicho antes!, ¿no hay mas leche? Irías incluso con tu traje de gala… ¿te ama?... bueno… tampoco hay que ser fantasioso.

—Buena suerte mañana—repite y tú entiendes que es tu despedida, solo asientes, despacio y le sonríes.

Deseas haber sido más valiente, deseas haber podido sostenerlo del cuello y besarlo en un arranque de adrenalina, quizás no justo hoy, quizás hace cuatro años, cuando él tenía esa estúpida manta de shock naranja chillón, cuando habías matado a ese mal taxista, cuando sentías que tu corazón se saldría de tu pecho, debiste haberlo besado, quizás no hoy, ni ese día, pero debiste haberlo hecho.

Debiste ser más valiente.

—Buena suerte con el discurso.

Tendría que darse cuenta, ¿no? De cuan imposible te es mantener esta farsa por más tiempo, tendría que verte y darse cuenta de cuan dañino resulta todo esto, como si la simple idea de estar allí, con él parado junto a ti, viendo como todo lo que habías formado alrededor suyo se destruía en pequeños pedazos, él tendría que darse cuenta, ¿verdad?

Piensas que lo hace, que te mira y nota cuan mortífero es todo esto para ti, él sabe de emociones, debe verlas reflejadas en tus ojos, la única parte de tu cuerpo que no puedes controlar, como tu sonrisa se cansa y de cuanto quieres terminar con todo esto.

John debe darse cuenta, pero aun si lo hace, es demasiado tarde…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Lizzy!
> 
> Antes de que pregunten, no, no estrelle mi cabeza contra el teclado, el titulo tiene significado.
> 
> Mamihlapinatapai significa: una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar. Es una palabra indigena de los Yamanas de Tierra de Fuego.
> 
> Te quiero Lizzy c:
> 
> Tenshi.


End file.
